The Safest Place
by Lil'BitaEverlark
Summary: Welcome to the 27th Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor! Fourteen-year-old Lexi Somons didn't need this in life- to be picked for the Hunger Games. She had enough trouble with her sister dying, and now she has to go in an arena and watch people die some more? No way. The worst part of it is, she friends thirteen-year-old Mary Merlu there. Who will win? PLEASE READ
1. The Reaping

**Hi, I'm JP-A-True. I'm not used to writing for the Hunger Games so if I get any facts wrong, tell me. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Hunger Games. No, that amazing crap is owned by Suzanne Collins. I also do not own Lexi, Jesse, Jonathan, Ivan, or anyone that may be mentioned that was in the Hunger Games books or movie.**

**Claimer: I own Mary, the stylists, the rest of the tributes but Lexi, Jonathan, and Ivan, and Lexi's last name.**

_ Chapter One_

I've learned one thing since my sister died- you have to think before you speak. Maybe then she would still be alive. I told her to stay and that nothing would go wrong. That everything was alright. But when I got back she was dead. I don't know what killed her, no one knows yet. I just remember seeing her body covered in blood and cuts as deep as bone. I knew instantly that image would haunt me forever. It still does, three years later.

My sister is the only one I would talk with about her death. I had no close friends. It wasn't safe. Plus I don't trust easily.

When I wake up this morning, the pain in my stomach hasn't lessened a bit- it's actually gotten stronger. Today is my least favorite day- the reaping. If you do not know what the reaping is, it's when they choose the tributes out of a glass ball to fight to the deaths in the worst games ever made- the Hunger Games.

It is my third year and my name has gone in the ball probably more times than others. But it is worth it to save my family. From dying of starvation, which is very common in District Twelve. They try to protect the district but they can't feed us- even the Peacekeepers are starving. The Capitol treats us like we don't need food, but we do.

I slip a fine white dress over my shoulders and comb my dark hair. The dress is sleeveless and goes down to my knees. It makes my tan skin look pale.

I am somewhat of a merchant child. My father and sister were merchants, but my mother is from the Seam. My mom works at the Hob, a sort of black market. It always freaked my sister out, and my father would never approve of it, but it was one way to survive. The other way was my mom could hunt. She would go out into the woods five times a month while my father watched my sister and I. But now it's just me.

My sister meant so much to me that sometimes I would pretend she was still there, telling me what to do and complimenting me.

"Lexi, your hair is not fully combed! You must look your best!" She told me. Her soft blonde hair would bounce every time she would exclaim something like that.

"Okay, Kenz, I will try my best to look pretty," I whisper hoarsely.

I fully combed my hair and stared at myself in the mirror. I don't think of myself as pretty, but my sister thought I was more than beautiful. I'm skinny, of course, you could almost see my ribs. My shoes are my mom's old black ballet flats. When I think I look ready, I head into the town square with my father and mother.

Cameras are perched everywhere and a huge stage sits in front of most of them, turning a decent place into a horror show. Shops lined all around us with the groups of all in the middle.

I sign in and go to the fourteen-year-olds' section. I don't look at anyone; I hate to see the faces of the people who get called. There sad, miserable faces as they are taken away to die. We haven't had any victors in a long time. In fact, I don't think we've had any victors at all.

When the clock strikes two, the bouncy lady I can never remember the name of hops on the stage. "Welcome to the 27th Hunger Games everybody! And may the odds be ever in your favor," she says in her silly Capitol accent. "Before we choose the tributes for the games, the mayor would like to say some things,"

The mayor says the same speech as always; about how Panem was formed in the ashes of a place once called North America after a huge war. He told us about how the people here were to start a rebellion, and with that the Hunger Games were made as a punishment. I'm not really listening though. I'm focusing on a tree, thinking about the unlucky person who owns the name that will be called up in a few moments.

I realize his speech is over when the lady takes the microphone again. "Very well then," she starts. "As always, ladies first!" Her hand hovers around the top of the bowl for a few minutes before she dives in, taking out a slip of folded paper.

"Let's see who we have here," She mumbles while opening the slip of paper. I didn't know that single slip would change my life forever. I'm not exaggerating- _forever_. The moment she reads the name out loud, my jaw falls open and I freeze.

_No, no, no!_ I think. _It can't be! There must be some mistake!_

Because the name that she calls out- the name that she calls out is_ my_ name.

"Our girl tribute is- Lexabeth Somons!"

**Thanks for reading! Please leave me a review and tell me your thoughts! Second chapter should be up soon, but, as most writers say, reviews make me write faster!**

**~JP-A-True**


	2. The Room

**My best friend/sister seemed to really like the last chapter so this is for her (And for anyone else who reviewed, if anyone did)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, Lexi, Jesse, Ivan, Jonathan, and anyone who was in the book or movie.**

**Claimer: I own Mary and most of the other tributes and every new character's last name**

_Chapter Two_

I'm still. Not moving, not breathing, barely even living.

"Come on up," The lady say, but I'm still frozen, processing this. _Me? _No, no, no. I must have heard her wrong. I looked around at the other people, expecting someone to walk up. But no one does. Finally, I gain my strength and walk up to the stage. I'm trying to be strong for my parents, but the truth is I could break down crying any second. I don't want this! I don't _need_ this! I guess no one does really.

Suddenly, I want all of this to be a dream. A horrible, messed-up dream. That's what it is! I'm probably still in my bed sound asleep! This isn't really happening. Then again, I did think that for when Kenz died. I sighed but when I did a soft cry came out of my mouth so I snapped it closed again.

"Ah, there you are!" The lady said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me the rest of the way. As I stand up on stage staring at the crowd, I feel my face turn red. I don't have stage fright; I'm just terrified of what's going to happen. _Me?_ In the Hunger Games? Are you_ kidding_ me? I'm never going to last.

_Well,_ I think. _At least I'll die an interesting death._

I've tuned out the world. My mind and eyes are blind to everything around me and I'm frozen again. It's like all the air has been sucked out of me. I think the boy tribute's name is Thorne something, but I don't really care. We were gonna die anyway, why memorize names? The only thing I can see is my parents. Their eyes are filled with tears. They can't lose another one of their children. At that moment I realized I had to win for them. For the only people I would die for. They care for me so much… I must win this. I basically have no choice.

"Shake hands, you two!" The lady exclaimed, snapping me back to reality. Why do we have to shake hands? We might as well say, "Hi! I'm [Enter Name]! I'm going to be killing you!"

I grabbed his hand quickly but didn't shake it. As quickly as I grabbed it, I dropped it. No way am I even interested in touching him. It's not like we're gonna become friends or anything. But it sure does seem like they want us to.

Soon I'm rushed to a room with a velvet couch and rug. They tell me to sit, so I sit there, waiting for something to happen. At last, the door opens and my parents enter the room. My mom rushes right over to me and hugs me while my father just kind of hovers by the door. My mom always liked me best. I suppose because I'm more like her than Kenz was.

"Okay, Lexabeth," She says and the frown on my face becomes deeper. Everyone knows I do not like being called Lexabeth. "You have to promise me something."

"Yes, mother?" I ask. I'm pretty sure I already know what's she's going to say, but I'm still curious.

"You have to promise me you will win," She says seriously. I sigh. I can't exactly control that, but I can try at least. I mean, what if someone better than me deserves to win? I want to get home alive. For my parents and maybe even for myself. I don't know why it would help though. All the faces of the people I have killed and have died will haunt me until the day I die- maybe even follow me after.

I highly doubt that I will survive, though. When I get in the arena, I will have had very little training. I mean, my mom has never took me in the woods, taught me how to hunt. I barely know anything ensept how to use a knife. I guess I could do that pretty well. It's probably not enough to survive for a while though. Eventually, I will have to kill someone if they don't kill me first. I mean, who knows, I could die on the first day, along with most of the other tributes. But I could make it. Maybe I could learn enough in the Training Center. I might just make it until the end; then again, I might not.

"I'll try," Is all I say. My mom gives me a stern look and then backs away so my father can talk to me.

"Lexi, when you're in there, remember what I told you. If you focus hard enough, you could do it, if you goof off, you're sure to lose," I nod. I don't remember my father telling me this, but now I know. I think I actually see emotion on his face as he walks up to me and hugs me. "Now you also remember that there is no acceptation- you either win or you lose. Got it?" He whispers in my ear. I'm about to ask what he means when the Peacekeepers that brought them in tell us our time is up.

Right before the Peacekeepers pull him out the door, my father exclaims, "You got it?" and I nod before they're taken out of the room and the big wooden doors shut behind them. I wait, but no Peacekeepers come back for me. I'm about to open the door and ask what's going on when a little girl rushes in the room. I turn to her and sadly sigh.

"Malia? What are you doing here?" Malia used to be my sister's best friend. They would always be with each other- _always_.

"Lexi, you have to win for her," The little girl squeaks hoarsely but quick at the same time. I know who 'her' is. Malia is preferring to my sister. "She wants you to stay alive and dying doesn't really help that," I try to laugh, but another cry escapes my throat. I know what she means by that- it means Kenz wouldn't and doesn't want me to die. She wants me to stay alive and fully live my life happily. I don't know if my life could really _be_ happy without her, but I would try.

"I will," I say quietly. I would and will do anything for my sister, even if it means living in a life I don't deserve. She runs up to me and hugs me. I'm trying not to cry because I know there will be cameras outside but Malia doesn't care about the cameras and she just sits there sobbing on my lap, me hugging her. Usually I wouldn't do this but we're both so depressed about my sister's death that I don't really care.

Eventually the Peacekeepers come back and swipe her away so I'm all alone again for another half an hour.

"Great," I mumble just before someone walks in the room that I wasn't expecting would be here. I suck in my cheeks and force a smile.

"Hi, Jesse."

**Okay, only my sister and one of my best friends know who Jesse is, but you don't! So review and find out!**

**~JP-A-True**


End file.
